Everlasting Darkness
by HaHaHeHe-UR-Just-Jealous-of-me
Summary: Abandoned by all but saved by the supernatural from a past that haunts her dreams. Sakuno builds a life where she controls everything from supernatural beings to normal humans. Trusting no one, yet find comfort from all surrounding her. After saving the regulars, she finds she ends up seeing them in unexpected places. Whats going to happen to her life now? SakunoXmany
1. Chapter 1

**~I don't own anything but the characters and this story that I made up~! ****J**

It was late at night when the screams of a young girl drifted away with the darkness of the night in the old forest just out of town. Usually there wouldn't be anyone hanging out around there late at night besides gangs and such but this girl was sold out by her own best friend. She was so innocent but she was unfortunate enough that she had a friend who was consumed by jealousy and hatred. Tomoka hated the girl for stealing the affection of the prince, of HER prince. The other fan girls agreed with Tomoka, and so they banded together. First, they decided to tear Sakuno apart from the tennis team that so heavily protected her by framing Sakuno of actions that they would never forgive. Once that was done, they had her grandmother relinquish her part as guardian. After that, poor Sakuno was up for grabs. Anything could be done to her and nobody would care, at least any with any power at all to actually DO something about it. By that time, Sakuno was tired of the tormenting, that she just gave up. She couldn't handle the bullying after all of her most trusted friends abandoned her when she had done nothing at all. She didn't even know what she had done wrong to make them hate her, especially her own grandmother. Why would she kick her out? Where had she gone wrong? Had she ashamed her grandmother to the point she couldn't even be bothered to explain what she had actually done? Those questions were running through her head at the moment when she had decided to go to a distant cousins home when Sakuno ran into a group of thugs. She was planning on just walking by because every time she had visited they never bothered but it didn't go that way. They were actually LOOKING for her. When she knew they were, she dropped everything she had and RAN. She didn't know where and she never looked back but ended up lost in the woods. She couldn't retrace her steps because as soon as she stopped, she heard footsteps and voices talking about her that sent shivers down her spine.

**Hiroki- **Where the HELL is she? Che and that girl said she wouldn't run, that she'd be too scared to even scream. Looks like that girl was totally wrong about her, she didn't look half that bad just a little beaten up though.

**Makoto- **Heh. It's actually good that it's like this. We just need to dispose of everything that she dropped back there and capture her. She can be a good candidate, she has the looks. She might even be good enough to join. Who would suspect an innocent little girl like her?

Since the voices had come closer, Sakuno hid herself by the lake and crawled into a little hole.

**Hiroki- **But still, it is a little surprising that some of the tennis freaks would over hear us but not do a thing about it, especially her so-called BEST FRIEND.

**Makoto- **That girl was just unlucky she got on her bad side. Betrayed by her friends and her own family, I don't think even I would want to live after all of that. The kid has spirit, I gotta give her that.

**Shigeo- **Hey you got a shitty life as well.

**Makoto- **Not as bad as she does. What would you do if that ever happened to you? If everyone of us betrayed you, your family tried to kill you but kicked you out after being unable to, then come to a distant relatives house that doesn't plan on having you make it there at any time alive and sell you out to the mafia to get raped over and over again. All the while having your own BEST FRIEND sit and watch while having the best of times with your family and the only one you ever had feelings for.

**Shigeo- **E-eh….a-ah umm I don't know? Guess I would feel like dying in the worst possible way. How do you know so much about her?

**Makoto- **I investigate every one of our targets thoroughly, leaving absolutely no mistakes that could lead to the possibility of any one of us getting hurt or exposed.

Sakuno who had been listening in to the conversation was crying silently as the voices faded away. She didn't want to move anymore. She only wanted to lie down and cry herself to sleep. She wanted to die, yes, but she didn't want to give up. After everything that she had just heard, she wasn't mad. She didn't think it would be truly possible for her to get mad, she just got even. Nobody knew what she was truly like. They never heard about what had happened to those who tried to bully her. She would secretly get rid of those that bothered her and just then, she wanted Osakada to DIE. She deserved to die after everything she had done. She didn't know why she had but she had a pretty good guess it had to do with the tennis team, mainly just the Prince. After about a couple of minutes, Sakuno had gotten up and dusted herself off with a chilling silence around her. She checked her surroundings and decided that it was clear and she could pursue the group that had gone after her. When she had caught up to them they were just heading into a building. She went right up on the roof and looked inside a window. What had surprised her was that girls were being held in cages. She didn't have enough time to actually look inside as everyone, but the group that was after her, left at the same time muttering about 4 more targets to acquire. She decided to follow them but they had split up into groups. Sakuno had to choose one group and follow them, so she took the last one who had left. She waited for a long time until they actually started to move. Shortly thereafter, a scream was heard by the young girl they had been targeting. Sakuno's eyes narrowed as they hit the girl countless times until Sakuno had enough. She crept up behind one and knocked him out. The others hadn't noticed yet so she dragged him away into the dark forest. She came back and did the same to 3 others until the remaining 4 turned around when a thud was heard.

**Kichiro**- What the..? Who the hell are you?

**Sakuno- **Not your problem.

**Kichiro- **Eh? What the hell? Get that BIT…

Sakuno raced up in front of the guy and dug her nails in his face and shoved it straight into the cement. The other guys stunned, stood speechless at the speed of the girl as she came towards them with such bloodthirsty eyes. Sakuno was about to knock them out but one had grabbed the poor girl laying there and placed a knife at her throat. Sakuno could see how the guy was shaking as he tried repositioning himself and she took that movement as a chance to grab the knife. She didn't mean to but when he tried pushing it towards Sakuno's face, she lowered it making the guy fall into her as she plunged the knife in his gut while throwing the girl to the side. After Sakuno came between the guys and the girl, Sakuno relaxed a bit and started walking towards the remaining thugs. As she neared closer, the others stepped back but on the last step, they tripped and fell into the fast river. They tried to swim but couldn't quite get it, and their last view of the world before they were sucked down to the bottom was a girl who didn't look as human as they thought as she smiled while watching their attempts fail and their breath running out.

**Akiye- **U-um excuse me... t-thank y-you! I u-um thought I was going to be killed…thank you for saving me.

**Sakuno- **It was no problem at all. I knew they were going to go looking for other people to take away, if I didn't choose your group then the same thing would have happened for one of the others that they plan on taking.

**Akiye- **W-wait, there are others? We have to go help save them too!

**Sakuno- **Yeah I got that but I need to take care of some people right now. It would be great if you kept your mouth shut and never talk about this to anyone…ever.

**Akiye- **E-eh? But if I don't tell anyone about this than things like this will keep happening!

**Sakuno- **You wouldn't be able to stop it. My guess is that a ton of people KNOW, they just can't do anything about it or thinks it's too much of a hassle.

**Akiye- **H-how do you know?

**Sakuno- **My friend sold me out, and a couple of others knew about it. My family does too; they wanted me gone so I won't bother going back to them even if they beg me. They can just keep thinking that their plan worked out.

**Akiye- **W-what? That's horrible! How can someone do that?

**Sakuno- **People like them. Look, im busy and you are only going to hold me back, so do you mind? Thanks.

**Akiye**- What am I going to do now?

**Sakuno- **Go home like usual or something. Act normal too, that'll really help.

**Akiye- **I don't know who sold me out though… What if they do it again? I need to tell SOMEONE about it.

**Sakuno**- Learn how to defend yourself. It's as simple as that, and find someone who can actually protect you before you know how to protect yourself.

**Akiye- **I don't have anyone I know who can teach me besides you… I'm all alone too.

Sakuno was stunned at that. _How can this girl be all alone? She looks like the type of person who has people fawning over her all the time. She certainly acted like it but then again why would she be living out here? Why would she be out at a time like this?_

**Akiye- **Don't get me wrong, I don't mean it like that. I just don't particularly like getting close to anyone. I don't trust anybody at all so after a while people start hating me and avoid me at all cost because of my attitude towards them.

**Sakuno- **Yeah I can see why. _Che, how annoying can this girl be? I show interest for a second and she gets cocky._

**Akiye- **By the way, my name is Akiye. It means Autumn painting. What's yours?

**Sakuno- **Thought you didn't like getting close to anyone, so why are you trying so hard to get to know me?

**Akiye- **Eh? Ah, I…. don't really know. I just feel like I can trust you, you had saved me a moment ago.

**Sakuno- **Heh, yeah and guess what happened to those guys that were trying to…

**Akiye- **Dead, I know. I saw everything you had done, I made sure to keep their attention so they wouldn't have noticed you. Well…..at least tried.

**Sakuno- **Eh? Smart move. Well now that those guys are disposed of, let's go.

**Akiye- **Let's go as in, both of us?

**Sakuno- **Yeah, I guess.

**Akiye**- He-he, I'm so happy!

**Sakuno**- _Weird_… Why?

**Akiye- **Why? Because I feel like I want to be friends with you, like I can TRUST you. I haven't had that feeling about someone and now we get to hang out like we are best friends and….. heroes!

_**Sakuno- **__Oh GOD. What have I gotten myself into?_

As both of the girls ran off to help the other targets, a group had been watching and listening in to everything that had happened secretly following Sakuno as silently as they could, hiding themselves in the depths of the darkness of the forest.

**Akinobu- **She's the one. She is the reincarnation of our master, the one who was stolen from us by that man.

**Akari- **Calm down. We should alert the others searching for her as soon as possible. Akahana (red rose) and I will follow and make sure she's safe. Aito (affection), Akane (Madder, red eye), and Akemi (Bright and Beautiful; Red Beauty) will go notify the others. Akinobu (Autumn Faith) you go inform Akinori (Shining Rule) and stay there until we arrive with the girl.

**Akane- **Akari (Light brightness)you don't need to tell us all of that, we already know the procedure. Akinori practically drilled it into our brains.

**Akemi**- She can't help but worry; this is her first time leading anyone on such an important mission.

**Akinobu- **She's not much older than us; we are better suited for her position than her.

Akahana-She's 100 years older than you. More experienced and she's vicious when anything tries to harm any of those under her protection. You hadn't seen her when she fought to become the leader of this group. It surprised all of us that she won against someone that is 200 years older than her. You can't underestimate a pureblood like her.

**Akari- **I'm still here you know. You can argue about my position and if I am or not worthy to lead this group later when our mission is over.

**Everyone- **Hai.

After that, everyone split up doing exactly what was assigned to them perfectly. It had only taken a little amount of time for the people to reach Sakuno and when they had gotten there, the scene they witnessed was surprising. She moved like a trained professional, only using a certain amount of energy to take each of them down as they attacked. They went down one by one, all knocked unconscious but the remaining few standing were shaking with fear. She looked like a monster, as she walked towards them that they were frozen to their spot. They wanted so much to run away but the look in her eyes, like the devil itself just lying hidden behind a barrier waiting to tear them apart. As she was nearing closer to them a screech was heard inside the building. Fearing Akiye was in trouble, Sakuno rushed there but what she saw was Akiye covered in blood with black eyes and veins popping out around her entire body as she tore the girls' flesh apart.

**Sakuno- **W-what are you doing? Akiye you…. How? Why?

**Akiye- **How? It's who I am. Why? I was hungry. I haven't eaten anything in a couple of years ever since I came here. It would get too suspicious and since these people were already missing and left for dead by people who didn't want them, it doesn't matter if they were found dead. Nobody would care.

**Sakuno- **You don't know about that. They could just have been sold out by someone who hates them but there are bound to be other people who miss them.

**Akiye- **Not you. You were sold out, and hated by all of your so called friends. Even your grandmother didn't want you anymore so she sent you out here with no intention of seeing you ever again. Your mother and father are either dead or off doing their job, too busy to stop by and spend some great quality time with their daughter. The others, however, expect you to be dead within this week, that or just missing.

**Sakuno- **Yes, I know.

**Akiye**- If you knew than why would you even try to keep living.

**Sakuno- **Because they weren't my entire life. I don't need them or anyone. I've already been abandoned, and the second time doesn't hurt as much as it did the first time anyway.

**Akiye- **Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Maybe I could help you get away from your miserable life. Turn you into one of my kind. I could use you with your skills, it helps that you intrigue me as well. You don't need to be a part of my family like the others. You won't have to attend any meetings unless you want to. You just need to finish the missions I give you in time, and never fail. So what do you say? Do you want to live or die? This is my first meal in a while, and you're keeping me from enjoying it.

**Sakuno- **(sigh) Although your offer is very kind of you, but I would have to decline your request.

**Akiye- **Why turn it down? I…

**Sakuno- **You don't "intrigue" me a bit, I want to live but I am NOT going to work for you and I won't allow you to EAT those people.

**Akiye- **Well that's too bad, I actually kind of liked you. The look on your face when you watched them die, the pleasure you expressed was intoxicating.

**Sakuno- **I don't know what you're talking about. You must ha..

**Akiye- **I didn't mistake anything my dear. I know what I am talking about. You like torturing people, my sadistic little angel.

Sakuno looked down as Akiye walked around, circling her and getting even closer. Akiye was about to attack when she'd made it back around in front of Sakuno but Sakuno looked up and Akiye froze just for an instant. She had the deadliest look in her eyes.

**Sakuno- **Well now that you know, I guess I don't need to hold back. I'll take my time having my fun. After all, bad little children need to be punished.

**Akiye- **Huh?...Kuahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You're joking right? I could slit your throat in a second and you wouldn't even kn…

**Akari- **Go.

In a split second, Sakuno was surrounded and guarded, while Akiye fled for safety. She hadn't gotten far though. Just a mile away, Akiye was beheaded and burned. Not a single thing was left behind but ashes but the wind scattered them.

**~I don't own anything but the characters and this story that I made up~! ****J**

**I think this is my favorite story out of the three that I made up however now that I think of what I am going to write for the next chapters I want to change the story but maybe I'll stick to what I have in my head I just need to figure out how to connect it together! Hoped you enjoyed it! ~Peace~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~I don't own anything but the characters and this story that I made up~! **

_**Sakuno- **__I don't know what you're talking about. You must ha.._

_**Akiye- **__I didn't mistake anything my dear. I know what I am talking about. __You like torturing people, my sadistic little angel. _

_Sakuno looked down as Akiye walked around, circling her and getting even closer. Akiye was about to attack when she'd made it back around in front of Sakuno but Sakuno looked up and Akiye froze just for an instant. She had the deadliest look in her eyes._

_**Sakuno- **__Well now that you know, I guess I don't need to hold back. I'll take my time having my fun. After all, bad little children need to be punished. _

_**Akiye- **__Huh?...Kuahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You're joking right? I could slit your throat in a second and you wouldn't even kn…_

_**Akari- **__Go._

_In a split second, Sakuno was surrounded and guarded, while Akiye fled for safety. She hadn't gotten far though. Just a mile away, Akiye was beheaded and burned. Not a single thing was left behind but ashes but the wind scattered them._

**~I don't own anything but the characters and this story that I made up~! ****J**

**Akahana- **Target terminated. All clear.

**Akari**- Good, now…..

Sakuno only watched as Akari walked away talking in a foreign language over the phone. After a couple of minutes passed, she had started to wonder why they protected her. She was about to walk up to Akari until she was grabbed from behind and lifted up. Surprised by the sudden action from the stranger, Sakuno elbowed the guy in the face and a crack was heard. When she was dropped to the ground, she turned around and kicked the guy in his nether regions causing him to fold over. Sakuno decided to take advantage of that and when she was about to elbow the guy at the back of his neck, Akari grabbed her arm and pushed her down to the ground, putting her into a lock.

**Akari- **Calm down, brat. No matter how hard you try you won't be able to break free.

**Sakuno- **Che.

**Akari- **Are you good now?

**Sakuno- **Yeah I'm good. Just let me GO!

**Akari- **Yeah, yeah.

They each got up from the ground, glared at each other and looked away in the opposite direction.

**Akemi- **Now, now. Both of you need to calm down. How did you guys end up like that anyway?

**Akari- **Shut up. This girl over here was attacking my subordinates**. **

**Akemi- **Ah, I see. Oh, by the way, my name is Akemi. Yoroshiku. Wha…

**Sakuno**- So I have a question for anyone of you here…

Sakuno rudely said surprising everyone for interrupting one of the best of the entire organization had annoyed many of the trainees there. Many were already planning on tormenting the said girl, figuring her to be a new recruit, however, what they hadn't known was how important she was and the consequences they would later get for attempting to hurt her.

**Akemi- **Yes, and?

**Sakuno- **Am I going to get an answer or are you…

**Akemi- **Depends on the question my dear, but if you let us accompany you to our base then all of your questions will be answered.

**Sakuno- **That's exactly it! I don't want to go to your base where who knows what will happen to me. I want to know why you won't let me leave.

**Akemi- **We aren't exactly making you stay here… you could have walked off, however, we would have followed you to protect you from danger.

**Sakuno- **Then why are you protecting me? I don't even know any of you.

**Akemi- **Yes that is true but we know you, or should I say we know of you. You are someone special to the organization's leaders. As to why, we don't know exactly but we have an idea. We had been searching for you…. _or the spirit that resides in you _for a LONG time and only now had we found you.

Sakuno skeptically watched around as a small group gathered around in one place and the others had kept their distance.

**Sakuno- **So which one of you is the leader?

**Akahana- **Why do you want to know?

**Sakuno- **There are a lot of you here, one of you has to call the shots right? I want to know why I am so special since it seems you're hiding something from me.

**Akari- **Oh? Like what? What do you think we are hiding from you?

**Sakuno- **There's something weird about me. Something not normal from others. I'm not human, or just one species. I have abilities, and earlier I had accidentally used one of those abilities to overhear your thoughts. You said something about how you had been searching a long time for the spirit that resides IN me not necessarily ME.

After that comment had been said, whispers could be heard all around them. Questions were thrown at them in every direction.

What does she mean? How could she be able to? What spirit is she talking about? I thought the telepaths had died out a long time ago? What is she?

**Akari- **ENOUGH! Your questions will be answered. When? I don't know. All of you are to disperse and head back. My group will take care of the rest.

Startled at first, they had just stood there but after awhile they left. However, as soon as they left everyone turned to Sakuno but nothing was said, it was only silent until Akemi spoke up.

**Akemi- **You….read my thoughts? How could you be able to read my thoughts? The telepaths had died out a long time ago when the hunt for them was made by the humans so…how is it possible for YOU to be able to? Especially considering what I am, it's never been recorded that a telepath could listen in on another supernatural beings thoughts.

Sakuno was about to speak until Akari, Akahana, Aito and Akane had stopped her from answering. Akari had convinced Sakuno to go to one of their bases in the Kanagawa prefecture to get whatever questions she has answered and after what Akemi had said last, she had a lot.

**~I don't own anything but the characters and this story that I made up~! J**

**Woo! Got my computer fixed again and since I have a broken leg, I have plenty of time to write! Hope I don't disappoint too much, I suck at writing but I like it. Comments please! Or help on the story, it would be MUCH appreciated! I know it's short but I will be coming with another one VERY soon. Just felt like it needed to end there since I kept writing but deleting again and again and again so here it is. **


	3. Chapter 3

**~I don't own anything but the characters and this story that I made up~! ****J**

The ride to the base was a long one, or it felt like it since the entire time Sakuno was riding next to an old stinky man that loved telling the same stories over and over again on the plane. She had to wonder why they couldn't have just flown there in a private jet that they claimed to have. Sakuno would have had to guess it had something to do with lying low, being inconspicuous. However, I doubt they had, considering the way they are dressed and act. They were like celebrities, they attracted attention every where they went even if they tried to hide their own appearances. She had to wonder if everyone where they were heading to, looked like them.

She was lost in her own thoughts thinking about the day or she would have heard Akari tell her to get out of the car and run for it in the opposite direction when they jumped out to take care of the intruders blocking their way. However, she hadn't and it was too late as soon an explosion went off that sent the car flying and everything else in the vicinity. Thinking back now that she had her legs caught and unable to get free while being upside down in a car, she'd always had the problem of daydreaming or being lost in her thoughts way too often. A moment later though, she could hear the oil spilling and see the fire close by and Sakuno knew she had to get out of there. She could actually see her own death before her eyes and it didn't frighten her as much as she thought it would have. Instead, she was pissed, confused, and felt alive for once.

**Sakuno- **_Why the hell am I in this situation? They are supposed to be protecting me and THIS is what happens? _Hey! Is anyone out there! I'm stuck! I cant move! Che, _if I knew this was going to happen I would have fed. I swear, the next time I see them I'm SO going to…._

**Akahana- **SAKUNO! WHERE ARE YOU? Say something if you can hear me!

**Sakuno- **I AM! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SONOFA…!

The door to the car was melted off and a complete stranger stood staring back at her with emotionless eyes. It was only a couple of seconds later until Akahana had arrived there as well and Sakuno knew he was an ally. They looked close, closer than anything Sakuno had with anybody and it made her envy Akahana. While the two were trying to pry Sakuno out, she watched them, the looks they gave each other, the slight blush when they touched. It piqued her interest. She wanted to play for a bit, make them hers to control but she didn't want to chase them away for some reason, it was like she KNEW them from a long time ago. As curious as it made her, the thought didn't last long. Sakuno could feel something was wrong, but not quite, and she couldn't figure it out until she felt something liquid fall on her face. She rubbed it off with her hand and saw red then she tried moving her leg a little and she knew it was broken. Everything was so clear yet fuzzy as the situation carried on. She could see the explosion going off, it felt like she could hear the screams and then an image of fire appeared and she drifted off.

**~I don't own anything but the characters and this story that I made up~! J**

**Sorry, my computer screen broke when…actually I don't know when. I opened it and the screen was broken..BUT! I got it fixed and I got my chapters back! WOO HOOO! Haha hope you like this and the next chapter.. If you didn't, I am EXTREMELY sorry to disappoint. Hope to see comments! It always makes my day, even if they arent good ones. J **


	4. Chapter 4

**~I don't own anything but the characters and this story that I made up~! ****J**

Sakuno stood there, watching a girl practice with a man in a dojo. It was peaceful and she enjoyed seeing their happiness even if for only a moment. They were doing the forms as fluid like as they could when tons of guards rushed in yelling, urging her and the boy to run to safety but she refused. Sakuno knew what was going to happen next, she had had this dream plenty of times before but it felt like it was herself as the fear and anger rushed through her being when strange men barged in with swords in hand. One rushed at the boy, the girls brother, but the girl had ran in front of the him and pushed they boy into a dark passage way when the yelling droned out and everything slowed. Sakuno watched the man as he fell down into the underground passage way with eyes filled with despair. He watched a sword pierce through his sisters chest as he reached out for her. Blood had spattered on his face instead of her hand and he was gone. Everything went fast again as the doors closed and everyone fought to protect the exit for as long as they could, but in the end, they all died. Sakuno looked down at the girl as she struggled to get to one of her guards when the scene faded away and she was pulled out from the car. They found out her leg had two fractures along with a deep cut in her other leg, causing Sakuno to lose consciousness every once in a while when they were carrying her to the rest of the group. Backup had already arrived with the cleanup crew and one of the leaders of the organization and his second in command. The threat was destroyed and people began filing out as teams were dismissed until it was only Sakuno and Akari's team left present.

**Ryuunosuke- **Well? Aren't you going to heal yourself?

**Akahana- **W-what? Ryuunosuke, you know she isn't Mai…she only hosts her spirit.

**Akemi- **Plus, she's human. She…

**Ryuunosuke- **She is anything BUT human. If Mai's spirit is in this girl she would have to be a monster otherwise her body would rip itself apart.

Everyone turned from Ryuunosuke to Sakuno as they noticed his scrutinizing stare, daring her to say otherwise. They were surprised the girl hadn't began stammering like the report had said about her personality but instead held his stare with as much intensity as he gave, perhaps even more.

**Sakuno- **How did you figure out I wasn't? It's not an easy thing to notice with their stench covering me.

**Ryuunosuke- **Stench? You do not like…?

**Sakuno- **Of course not. At least not ON me. Part of myself rejects their existence but part of me desire's for them. It's a love hate relationship with the humans, I guess you could say.

**Ryuunosuke- **Hn…Well it wasn't easy to spot, but after being with my companions for awhile, it gradually wore off. What are you? You are obviously strong enough to withhold Mai's stubborn and vicious soul. I can't tell what you are at all.

**Akahana- **You say that even though you were in love with her, like all of the others.

**Ryuunosuke- **Oh? Jealous? My dear little sister?

**Akahana- **Of course not. There's no need. Besides, she's still hurt. She obviously can't heal herself, so let the medic take care of her. She's loosing a lot of blood, its begun to pool around her.

**Sakuno**- You don't have to worry, I can heal. It'd be best if they don't touch my blood anyway.

**Aito- **Why is that? It's not going to hurt them and if you could heal, why aren't you?

**Sakuno- **Actually, that is the reason as to why it'd be best if they didn't. If you were paying closer attention, you'd see that my blood is corroding the ground I'm standing on. I am not healing right now, mainly because there are circumstances where I need something to kick start it since I haven't had to heal myself in awhile.

They all looked down and saw she was right. This had intrigued Ryuunosuke, so he had his second in command, Kiyoshi, who had remained unnoticeable until now to collect a sample of her blood for testing. Sakuno had told him it would be useless but they went ahead anyway. After the blood was collected and a lid was put to ensure it, the glass broke and the blood turned to mist as it hit the air again. Sakuno ran to them in less than a second and threw them away from her. Everyone was surprised that she had thrown them to the car that had been so far away, but also how fast she had moved. She was hardly a blur, almost nothing. If it had been any of the lower leveled trained agents, they wouldn't have even seen anything. She was faster and stronger than anyone and everyone they had trained or not. They each watched as Sakuno fell to the ground as her appearance changed but it didn't matter as everyone went on guard as the mist formed a shadow of a little kid hovering besides her. They could almost hear what the kid was saying but not very good until they came a little closer. They were hearing some of the conversation but it had confused them even more.

**Tsuyoshi- **Master. You need to feed. You are slowly changing, you will lose control soon and attack your friends. I can feel the pain you are enduring, and it's breaking you. We are connected, we feel and share everything. If you do not, I will for you.

**Sakuno- **No. I will feed. Bring me a human, and hide me from their gaze…. Nngh! (Cough!) Good to see you're still like a child though….Tsuyoshi.

**Tsuyoshi- **Shut up! And whose gaze exactly?…. The humans? Or those abysmal creatures you protected earlier?

Sakuno smiled at his dissatisfaction as he disappeared but cringed in pain soon after. The others came to run up to her but half way there, they were repelled back. She choked in pain as she tried to warn them not to come over but Tsuyoshi had come back and finished what she was saying.

**Tsuyoshi- **I brought what you asked for. Do you need help, Master? I will h…

**Sakuno- **No, it's fine Tsuyoshi and thank you. Cover us now.

**Tsuyoshi- **Hai, master.

The bloody mist covered and shielded Sakuno away from any watchful eyes as she slowly fed from the humans. After the 5th one, the wounds closed and the pain disappeared as Sakuno regained control again. When she was done, Tsuyoshi returned the humans from where they were at before with no recollection of what happened and at the request of Sakuno, went back to where he resides. The mist had faded and she was alone and back to normal as she walked towards them, alerting them they could approach.

**Akari- **How did you heal? What happened?… Who was that little child? Why were you gone so long? Why did he want to kill us?

**Sakuno- **You mean Tsuyoshi? He is my familiar, and he sensed someone else, he thought you were a threat. I was gone because I needed time to fully heal or I would have been a danger to all of you as well.

**Ryuunosuke- **Why would he think that? _She would have attacked us? What for? I do not feel anything dangerous from her._

**Sakuno- **You aren't normal, none of you are and my blood is his blood. When you had collected a sample he sensed you, he felt trapped.

**Kiyoshi- **Trapped?

**Sakuno- **We should leave. I have questions I want answered, and I bet you and the others do as well. And yes, trapped. We are aware of everything in and on my body. It multiplies everything, the sense of pleasure, pain, or anything that we feel at all. Since I was weakened I couldn't stop him from feeling that as well in time so he felt all of you were a threat.

Ryuunosuke, Akari and the others let the information sink in until they finally gave in and everyone gathered in the car. The ride to the base had been 7 more hours and when they arrived, they were greeted by the agents assigned to help Sakuno figure her way around the huge traditional mansion. From there, Sakuno was separated from everyone and escorted to her room only to be handed off to dwarf maids in order to clean herself off, get everything you would get at a spa, and dressed in a traditional yukata. After that was done, the dwarf maids handed her off back to the agents waiting outside by each side of the door and lead to the meeting area where she was summoned. She had been given weird looks as she passed by people rushing in every direction dressed in what looked like a black and gold school uniform, however, it was only in one massive hallway had she seen them. The hallways felt endless as she passed by 12 more but she remembered the way back to that room as a safety precaution and finally she made it to the heart of the entire building. She had been given permission to enter the room after a minute of standing outside and when she had, a knife had been thrown at her face. Naturally she avoided being hit by it but when she had caught it, she had surprised everyone.

**Shouta- **SUGOI! I've never seen anybody be able to do that when Nao throws it at anybody!

**Naoki- **Heh! It was only luck that she was able to catch that.

Sakuno decided to ignore that last comment when she sweat dropped at the energetic boy as he grabbed her hands and jumped up and down in place while everyone there gathered around her.

**Naoki- **Shou, that's enough. Let her go. You are creeping her out.

**Sakuno- **Ah, no. I used to know someone who would hug you hard enough you couldn't breathe, so his way of showing affection is much better.

**Naoki- **Well, it is good that you had caught that or we would have had a few dead bodies on our hands. How did you?

**Sakuno- **Hm? Oh, to you it might have been faster than normal but to me, it was almost normal but not quite. My trainers weren't exactly nice either.

**Katsumi- **You've been trained? By whom?

**Sakuno- **My parent's were my trainers.

**Katsumi- **Ah. Forgive my rudeness. My name is Katsumi, I am Second in rank, next to the First leader. He is not here at the moment, but you will meet him soon.

**Shouta- **Sorry about before, I was just amazed at what you did before and soon you will understand when we train you! My name is Shouta, nice to meet you! Oh yeah, I am 5th in rank.

**Naoki- **My name is Naoki, 4th in rank. Nice to meet you.

**Hayate**- The name's Hayate~! Sweetie! I'm 7th in rank! ;)

**Miu- **3rd in rank and the names Miu! Nice to meet ya!

**Chiyo- **Hello! My names…Ch… and I'm 6th in rank. Nice to meet you!

**Sakuno- **I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name? What was it? _The shy one…_

**Chiyo- **AH! Gomenasai! My name is Chiyo.

**Ryuunosuke- **You already know who I am. I'm 4th in Rank.

**Sakuno- **Wait…4th in Rank? I thought Naoki was?

**Ryuunosuke- **Akinobu, 1st in Rank as well as you're brother or should I say, Mai's twin brother. You being the oldest. He gives us our Rank and we matched the same. Those ones in the corner playing pool are Shinichi 8th in Rank, Kamiko 9th in Rank, and Takeru the one whose only watching, being a killjoy is 11th in Rank…

**Takeru- **I'm OBSERVING. There is a difference Ryuunosuke. I'll play the next round when I know I can win.

**Sakuno**- A bit cocky aren't you?

**Takeru- **Heh, of course my little blue jay. I always win when I say I will.

**Sakuno**- Oh? Then I'll play against you and we'll see if you do.

Everyone in the room went silent in amusement as a dark aura enveloped Takeru and waiting to see what other expressions Sakuno could conjure up from Takeru.

**Takeru- **You are very different. More so than I would have imagined, definitely more than I like.

**Sakuno- **So how many leaders does this organization have? 11?

**Katsumi- **Ah, no. Two more other than Akinobu are not here at the moment. They are accompanying the 1st with some matters. They should be here shortly. While we wait though, I would like to discuss your schedule.

Takeru who had been completely brushed off was dumbfounded and pissed so the next thing he had done hadn't surprised anyone. In a split second, Takeru was standing next to her and lifted Sakuno up by the neck, ever so slightly crushing her neck. His eyes turned from an entrancing light green to a dark and clouded green while his hand changed to a blade as he witnessed a smirk form on Sakuno's face. A shudder ran through him though as she lightly touched his arm, it was like a warning screaming at him to stab her while he still could. To kill her and drain her of blood.

**Sakuno- **What's wrong? Nngh! Why are you hesi,..tating?

He looked into her eyes only for a moment and closed them again as he pierced Sakuno through her being. Her once tense body drooped and no movement was found, not even a pulse. Disappointed she wasn't much, Takeru dropped her on the ground for the others to take care of but as he reached the door… something changed. It was hard to move let alone breathe. Takeru's vision blurred until he couldn't see and his body went rigid. Katsumi was the first to notice, alerting the others. They gathered around him, asking him what was wrong but the response they got was choked out and hard to understand. Everyone had gotten a bad feeling but only Ryuunosuke turned around to see Sakuno, she was in the same position but her eyes looked as if they were staring at him.

**Ryuunosuke- **_No, it can't be. She's dead. It has to be something else. The blood isn't corroding Takeru's arm either, so what's wrong with him?_

Takeru felt like he was dead, or what he imagined to be death. After awhile though, he was back in the room, it was different though. Everything was gray and with no definite shape. Only him and Sakuno was present but she was dead so he tried walking out of the door until he heard distant whispers, echoing throughout the room.

**Sakuno****- **Takeru… why did you kill me? I thought you loved Mai…you killed her. You destroyed her soul, now she can never come back…

**Mai- **Why, Takeru? I thought you loved me! We were so good together…what had I done wrong?

**Takeru- **Mai! Is that you! Where are you? TELL ME!

**Mai- **Why did you kill me? I loved you, Takeru. I loved you, yet you killed me…

**Takeru- **No! You're wrong! I would never…I would never.. I lov..e you! Please, I wa..nt to see you!

Kneeling down on the ground he muttered those words, silently weeping.

**Mai- **You want to see me?…

**Takeru- **Yes! Mai, I love you…please!

**Mai- **Look in the mirror. I am there…come to me and we can be together again.

Takeru slowly stood up, and faced the mirror. Mai's clear blue eyes stared back at him and smiled. A tear dropped down and Mai walked forward, crossing the mirror. He hugged and kissed her but as he looked down at his hand over her shoulder, he saw blood. He separated from her and a stain of blood appeared on her chest from where she had been stabbed before.

**Takeru- **Mai…you're bleeding. We have to stop it or you'll die!….I cant lose you again!

**Mai- **I'm already dead. You killed me… I can never forgive you for what you did to me.

Takeru turned around to face Mai but as soon as he had she was gone. Only his reflection showed and as he walked closer, he saw himself screaming in pain as his flesh slowly burned away. It confused him, that was him in the mirror but none of it was happening.

**Sakuno- **This is your punishment. You killed me, so I will do the same to you.

**Takeru- **What? You…how are you…?

Takeru cried out in pain, clutching his arm. He looked up and saw her smirk but when he rushed at her, he ran right through and fell. He watched through tears as his arm corroded and ran away.

**Sakuno- **You can't escape your fate, now matter how much you run! Except your punishment and burn in hell, Takeru.

He rushed past hallway after hallway trying everything to stall whatever was done to him and get as much distance as he could. Half way there, he collapsed, unable to move….speak, or breathe and soon after, he fell unconscious.

**~I don't own anything but the characters and this story that I made up~! ****J**

**How is it so far? Hope I don't disappoint but if I have, I AM SORRY! Comments please, even if they arent favorable, it makes my day and I end up rereading them again and again cuz im weird like that but yea…you get the point! Please comment! I will tell you how the new people look in my stories when I update my page thing if ya wanna know! New at this but yea… BYE- BYE! XD**


End file.
